


Goodnight

by CassTrash



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, dad!Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 21:33:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14066019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassTrash/pseuds/CassTrash
Summary: Castiel does the only thing that will make your daughter fall asleep.





	Goodnight

“What is it you want?” Castiel asked, rubbing his face tiredly. He had been up for the past forty minutes trying to stop his daughter from crying so much, but he couldn’t figure out what was bothering her. “It’s okay, you’re okay.” he said, rubbing soothing circles into her back.

To Castiel’s surprise, she let out a small yawn. Maybe it was all of his body heat that was making her sleepy, whatever it was he was just glad it was working. Her cries began to die down and she rested her head on his chest, beginning to fall asleep.

A small, victorious smile spread across his face once her breathing had evened out, and he slowly descended her into the crib, being sure to carefully place her down so she wouldn’t wake up once again. But she did, and she instantly began crying.

Feeling defeated, Castiel chose to do the only thing that he could think of.

* * *

If the spot beside you hadn’t been empty, there wouldn’t have been a need to put on a shirt to go searching for your husband. Once your feet had hit the floorboards of your room, you regretted not getting the carpet, but you soldiered on through the cold house searching for Castiel. It wasn’t like him to leave the bed late at night and not return, which only made you worry.

But as you stepped into your daughter’s bedroom, you realised that you were worrying over nothing. Smiling like an idiot, you stared at the crib that your husband was laying – rather uncomfortably – in with your daughter on his chest. Cas was far too tall for the crib, causing him to have to keep his knees up. “Cas?” you whispered, wondering if he was awake. Receiving no answer, you grabbed hold of a blanket that was underneath the crib and laid it out over them, gathering the miniature baby blanket wasn’t enough warmth for both of them.

You leaned over and placed a kiss on your daughters head and on Cas’ forehead, your fingers running through his hair once, causing him to shuffle a little. Moving to the designated feeding chair, you gathered it’d be comfortable enough for you to sleep in tonight. “Goodnight.” you whispered, glancing back over at your husband and your daughter, a smile spreading across your face as you closed your eyes to fall back asleep.


End file.
